And Then She Came
by lmposter
Summary: So...What would happen if Haruhi reunited with a lost friend? What would happen if this friend had a secret past?


A girl with short black hair stared down at a piece of paper in front of her. She wrote a few words with the pencil in her right hand. She wrote with only a dim light in background, giving her already stunning blue eyes an extra glow. She then stopped for a brief second to give her already written words a glance and continued writing again.

She once again stopped writing and set her pencil down on the desk in front of her. Holding the paper in front of her and she then proceeded to read each word checking for any mistakes. She nodded her head in approval and set it back down on her desk, while taking out an empty letter. She folded the piece of paper and slipped it into the letter. She then set the letter on the desk back side facing her. She took her pencil in hand again and wrote two letters, **_"K.R."_**

* * *

><p>The luminous sky was a beautiful bright blue color with puffs of white covering up the shining sun. Gracefully blowing, the wind seemed to flow in all directions; leaving no spots unaffected. The birds were chirping sweetly with perfect harmony. It was a tranquil day in the lives of many; including the lives of the students at Ouran Academy. In particular, the lives of a certain club known as the Ouran High School Host Club.<p>

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And, prosperous people have way too much time on their hands."

"Therefore, the Ouran Host Club was created for the purpose of using handsome guys with way too much time on their hands, and allowing these "hosts" to give hospitality and the like to the lovely ladies also with way too much time on their hands."

"It's an elegant game unique to the super rich school."

(Quoted completely from the anime o.o)

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining brightly down on the newly bloomed flowers that were swaying side to side as if dancing with the tender breeze. The cherry blossoms that were vibrant with life were flowing gently down giving an inspirational performance to the passersby and on lookers.<p>

A girl with brunette hair looked up at the descending cherry blossoms, and smiled to herself. She sighed in content and began to walk to a table nicely placed by a pond shimmering in the light. She sat down and stared at the pond for a second before greeting the guests sitting before her.

She tilted her head to the side allowing her bangs to sway with and smiled, "Good Evening, How are you today?"

Her guests or better known as her appointments blushed at the amazingly charming smile.

"G-good Morning, Haruhi-kun!" They replied in unison. Haruhi or better known as their host chuckled at their answer. She then blinked and narrowed her eyes at an appointment. The girl surprised by her host's action shifted uncomfortably and asked, "E-excuse me…is something wrong Haruhi?"

Haruhi only smiled slightly and with elegance beyond her usual sense lifted up her arm and moved a brown strip of hair out of the pale girl's face. She leaned down and whispered with a soothing yet seductive voice, "A maiden with such alluring beauty shouldn't mask herself." She leaned backed, tilted her head to the side. "If only your dazzling features were mine...and mine alone..."

The young lady's face flushed as she keeled over and landed with a thud. The girl's around her squealed and sighed at the charming host.

Haruhi lightly chuckled at the girls' actions and looked off into the distance.

Meanwhile, the rest of the host club watched baffled by their young host's strange behavior.

A young male with blonde hair hid behind a chair and observed his fellow host from a distance. He started to anime cry as he leaped elegantly out of the chair; he then started to twirl in circles while moving towards his glasses wearing friend.

"Momma! There is something wrong with our little girl! She had been possessed! I tell you! Possessed!" He exclaimed while biting a tissue between his teeth.

Two males watched their so called "king" in amusement as his tears began to form a river.

"King~!" One of the two appeared behind the blonde haired teen whose blue eyes were now red from crying.

"Maybe~!" The other one began as he also appeared behind the "king".

They both leaned down and whispered in unison into the blonde haired fellow's ears, "Dare we say it…Haruhi might have finally accepted her manhood."

The blue eyed host gasped and turned to stone.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'd advise you to tone it down on your lies. After all one of these days Tamaki might actually believe it." The glasses wearing fellow informed as he ran his hand through his black colored hair.

The orange haired twins shrugged and walked back to their table where their guests were waiting.

The black haired teen looked as his president lying frozen on the ground and sighed; he then returned back to typing on his laptop.

Another blonde haired boy this time several inches shorter came over to the frozen Tamaki.

"~Poke~ :3" He giggled as he poked the frozen president.

"Mitsukuni…" A deep voice said causing the short boy to freeze. He slowly turned around and looked at his taller than average friend with puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Takashi?" He asked.

The tall boy stared at the puppy like boy with an impassive look and said, "You dropped Usagi-chan."

The short boy's brown eyes widened in shock as he started to look around for his stuffed rabbit. Seeing it in his tall friends hand he jumped for it. Glomping it with minimum strength, he began to continuously apologise to it. The tall boy smiled a rare smile at the brown eyed boy.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was watching her fellow hosts from her table.

She sighed as planted her face into her hand.

'I swear these people might be the death of me…' She thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at rest of the host club.

"U-um…Haruhi-kun?" Haruhi jumped slightly by the voice and shyly smiled, "Yes?"

The girls surrounding the supposed boy host giggled at her slightly pink face.

"Well…We were wondering if something was wrong…you seem somewhat different and more distracted today…" The girl trailed off while playing with her hand.

Haruhi smiled and opened her mouth to give an answer when suddenly out of nowhere a blonde haired boy glomped her and began to twirl in circles.

"Gah! That. Smile. Was. Just. So. CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi who was now having trouble breathing shouted, "Mori –Sempai! Help!"

The tall black haired boy stood up abruptly and appeared behind the blonde hair idiot and gently grabbed Haruhi out of the homicidal hands.

She began to breathe in and out trying to steady her breath while muttering a swift 'Thank you.'

Mori nodded his head and proceeded back to his table leaving a sad Tamaki behind. The "King" placed his hand to his head and ran his it through his now shiny golden hair.

"So…My little girl, don't we have something to say to their daddy?" He said with a gleam in his eye. Haruhi stared at him with an impassive face and sighed, "No. No I don't."

She was about to turn around and head back to her table when suddenly the glasses fellow came out of nowhere.

"Now, now, are you sure you aren't forgetting something like a letter per say?" He smirked. Haruhi stared at him surprised and shouted, "Kyoya-Sempai! How do you know about that?"

Kyoya smirked again and replied, "I have my sources…"

Haruhi visibly shuddered and said, "I don't even want to know…"

A blonde blob of hair appeared beside Haruhi and began to tug on the hem of her shirt.

"Haru-chan? What's this letter about?"

She looked down at her Sempai and replied, "Honey-sempai, it's none of your business, besides it's something personal to me." Honey-sempai pouted and took out a piece of cake and began to eat it.

Haruhi sighed and started to walk back to her table again.

"Haruhi…" A dark voice said causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"Y-yes? Kyoya-sempai?"

"If you don't tell us I will add the price of all the cakes that you have eaten in this club to your debt."

Haruhi gaped at her sempai as the twins walked up to the group to see what the entire ruckus was about.

Haruhi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and resigned, "Fine, I will tell you."

Kyoya smirked while the rest of the group came together.

"Halt!" A voice boomed behind them. All of them narrowed their eyes at their blonde king.

"Well, I hate to be the party pooper, which I find strange since I am usually the one who brings it, but we have guests to attend to and I think we should wait till after club hours to see this letter." Tamaki declared while standing in a I-am-great-aren't-I- pose.

Haruhi was the first to speak up and said, "I hate to agree with this "King" but I think he is right so I am going to go back to my table." And, with that she proceeded back to her table leaving the rest of the group behind. Soon after, the rest of them followed suit.

The club came together inside the clubroom after club hours all wondering what is the contents of the letter to make Haruhi so different.

"Well, I guess I will just read it out." Haruhi exhaustedly said. The host club nodded their heads in wonder.

She then took out a letter out of her bag and slipped the paper out of it letting the letter part fall to the ground. The letter hit the ground back side up with the letters exposed, **_"K.R."_**

Kyoya lifted his eyebrow slightly at the letter but soon looked at Haruhi again.

She then cleared her throat.

_"To Hihi-chi,_

_Hello. It's been awhile, and well a lot of things have happen since I left your house. I am coming to Japan again. I will be at the xx Airport on xx/xx/xx. I will probably arrive at 5:30 p.m. I just thought I would tell you._

_Sincerely, Ren"_

Haruhi finished. The entire host club looked at Haruhi then back at the letter then at Haruhi again.

"Is that it?" Kaoru asked, hoping for something more exciting.

"Yeah." The brunette replied and began to stick the letter back into her bag.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki began, "Who is this Ren? Why does it sound like a guy's name? My little girl will not go see some guy I don't know!" He whined.

Haruhi stared coldly at the drama king, but soon looked down and smiled to herself.

"Ren…Is my old friend."

She then picked up her bag and exited the host clubroom.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Tell me...should I tone it down on the description? Or, should I keep it how it is? :l

Also, Are the characters in character?

Thank you for reading ^0^


End file.
